A Heart Of Gold
by Sorrow-94
Summary: What if you could see your future in your dreams? What if it isn't a pleasant future that is in front of you, and what can you do to change it? This is my first story I am posting here, so please review. CHAPTER 1 IS UP! Susan/Caspian, Edmund/OC, Peter/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Pain stroke through his body as the silver metal sword was pressed into his stomach. He never realized how much he wished that he never had agreed to this until now. He could hear his brother yell his own name loud, but it seemed to be too far away. First now he realized what a beautiful day it was. The sun was standing high on the sky, lightening up the country with its glory, and not a single cloud was shown on the clear blue sky, revealing that it was in the middle of the summer and for once, it wasn't raining. _

_He squeezed his eyes close in pain as he gripped the sword, holding it hard, trying to get it out of his stomach as he felt his insides get ripped apart. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. The man that was so desperately trying to kill him wouldn't let go that easy. Instead he pushed the sword further in, so Edmund's heaving chest were touching the man's. It felt like a thousands of needles were shooting through his entire body, and it was not a pleasant feeling. He let out a cry in pain as his legs started to shake, ready to stop carrying him. _

_Instead of falling to the ground, a hand was quickly wrapped around his body, holding him up as he was pressed onto the other man. He could even feel the man's heartbeat meanwhile his own was getting weaker. The man's breath was tickling his ear, but he did not care about it right now. He was too busy dealing with the pain. "Remember me king Edmund," The man whispered. "It was your heart of gold that caused this," _

_Before Edmund had any chance, the man backed away and dragged the sword with him, making Edmund whine in pain as it was dragged out of his stomach and he felled to the ground. He stared up at the blue sky. The screams around him went away slowly as he slipped into darkness._

**that's the prologue guys! :D  
I know it's short but the future chapters WILL be longer. I promise!  
So please review! I so wanna know what you think!**

**Sara x**


	2. Just A Dream

**Chapter One – Just a dream**

Edmund smashed his eyes open as he sat up quickly on the bed. He was all drenched in sweat and his chest was heaving fast up and down. He could still feel the pain in his stomach, and first he was confused, where the hell did all the people go? He breathed out on relieve as he realized that he was in his own room. '_It was just a dream,_' He thought, revealed knowing that he wasn't dead. _Yet… _he was shocked that he even dared to think that. Why should he die? He wasn't even in Narnia yet, and they were in the middle of no-where at their Uncle's house, since it wasn't safe in the city anymore. The war never seemed to end. "Are you okay?" a soft voice spoke and Edmund jumped in surprise, not suspecting that someone was in his room.

On the left side of the bed, Lucy was sitting, a concerned tone was spread on her face as she watched him intensely. "Lucy?" He asked as he quickly tried the sweat off his eyes. It was burning like hell, and he did not like the feeling. "What are you doing in my room?" He continued as he looked over at his younger sister.

Lucy was still staring at Edmund and it felt unpleasant to him. He did not like when people stared. "I heard you screaming, I thought something was wrong so I had to go in and check," She explained as a small smile spread on her lips. "Nightmare?" she asked carefully, probably afraid that Edmund would snap at her or something as he used to, but he had tried to change. He really had.

At first, Edmund wasn't sure what to say. It had seemed to be so real. Almost too real for his taste. But dreams always feel real? … Do they really? Yes, he was pretty sure of that, even though, he never had any dream like this, and it was freaking him out right now. "Yes," He finally replied after a long time silence. "It was only a dream though, it doesn't mean anything," He knew very well that what he said, wasn't the truth. He has had the same dream for too long now, and he was started to get frustrated about it. Edmund knew very well that nightmares didn't let you go that easy, but this was just ridiculous. He has had the same dream for five days now, and he did not enjoy it, and every time he woke up, Lucy was there, staring worriedly at him.

Lucy did not seem to buy his story, but even though that, she let it go. "Okay," she said with a sigh. "It isn't a crime to tell the truth you know," she smiled slightly and Edmund couldn't do anything else then smile back. He loved his sister, she was one of the most incredible people in his whole life, and yet he had met more people that anyone would've done at the age of sixteen. Well, he had done pretty much all the stuff people could do in a life time. He had ruled Narnia with his brother Peter and sisters Susan and Lucy. He had been in two wars so far; he was pretty sure he was going to face more. "Did you hear Susan last night?"

Edmund was immediately torn from his thoughts as he looked up at Lucy. "No, why?" suddenly aware of the stupid question he asked, he could easily figure out what Lucy was going to say.

Lucy quickly looked over at the door, afraid to see Susan standing there when she was about to tell Edmund what she had heard last night. "I think she cried herself to sleep last night," she said after she had made sure that no one was standing in the door. Who knows what Susan would do if she found out that Lucy had told Edmund that she had been crying? Edmund looked somewhat surprised at first, of course he hadn't heard anything, he usually doesn't, or he just doesn't listen. But of course that doesn't mean that he doesn't care. Edmund had changed over the last year since the betrayal in Narnia; to the better.

"Again?" He asked and a somewhat worried tone spread on his face. "It's been one week. Haven't she gotten over him yet?" Lucy shook her head as a reply. 'Him', to be more specific; Caspian, meant a lot to Susan and knowing that she wouldn't return to Narnia to see him, tore her apart inside.

"If I know you right, I know that you wouldn't be so happy either if you were in Susan's position," Edmund looked somewhat confused, like he didn't know what to say.

"If _I were in Susan's position?_" He asked. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Lucy laughed slightly at her brother's reply. She didn't expect Edmund to agree to what she said, he usually never did.

"Anyway, the breakfast is ready. Don't take too long, you know how Mrs. Westwood gets," Edmund sighed deeply as he heard her name. Even though it was his mother's sister, he did not like her.

"You mean Mrs. Grumpy?"

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out. "You can't call her that! She's letting us stay here, so I think we should be nice to her," Edmund made a face at Lucy's reply. He knows very well that he was never going to like Mrs. Westwood. She wasn't nice to them, so why would they be nice to her? Well, at least their mother was there to control her a little, or well, at least try to.

"Oh, so you think we should be nice to the woman that said that Susan was fat, or that called Peter 'Mr. I-Can't-Put-My-Shirt-In-My-Pants?" Lucy could clearly see where this was going. It was hard not to.

"Alright, I know what you mean, and I agree," she said. "But anyway, you still have to hurry and get fixed before Mrs. Westwood rings her bloody bell," before Edmund even had the chance to reply, Lucy quickly got off the bed and hurried out of the door. '_She seemed to be in a hurry_' he thought to himself as he got up from the bed. '_I wouldn't blame her though. That Mrs. Westwood is crazy_'.

--

"Children!" A strong female voice yelled up the stairs. "If you don't come now, you won't get any breakfast at all!" she continued angrily as she glared up at the top of the stairs. She was not very happy about letting four kids stay in her house, but she didn't have a choice since their mother was her sister. She couldn't just throw them out on the streets. "I won't yell again!" she finished as she turned around and walked quickly towards the kitchen where her sister was placed. She was sitting on a chair next to the small, oval table. "Seriously Anne," she muttered. "You need to teach your children some manners," Anne lifted her head and stared at her older sister. Anger slowly raised inside her as the mean comment from her sister reached her ears. She knew very well that her sister was a little… snobbish.

"My children are perfect as they are, Windy," Anne replied with a slightly angry voice. Wendy looked somewhat shocked and she was probably going to reply with a malicious comment, but her eyes softened as she sat down on a chair next to Anne.

"When are you going to tell them, Anne?" Windy asked carefully as she placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's been two weeks," she continued, the words left her lips as a whisper.

"I know, Windy. I know," Anne sighed as she buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do with the whole thing. "But it's not the right time yet,"

"Then when is the right time, Anne? When they finish school? They're gonna figure it out sooner or later when he never arrives home as planned," Wendy said as she placed her hand on her sister's back to comfort her.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell them," Anne sighed as she looked up. "How do you tell your children that their father never will return from the war?" she asked as she looked at Wendy. Her eyes were flickering as she tried to figure out an answer for Anne's question. What could you reply to that?

"I don't know Anne," she finally reply. "But you still have to tell them. They deserve to know,"

"Deserve to know what?" Both Wendy and Anne turned their heads in surprise. Staring at Peter that was standing in the door.

**Okay, so it isn't so long as I thought it would be. But don't worry. there will be longer chapters.  
And once again, excuse my bad grammar.  
And thank you so much for your reviews! It means so much too me!!**

**Sara x**


End file.
